Dover a Werewolf
by beebopkat
Summary: Not sure how all this will work out! Dover thinks she's a monster, why shouldn't she, she killed her cousin. One night as she is walking she runs into the turtle gang, April and Casey. Will they be emenies, can Dover trust them? Will the turtles help Dover with her problems in life and will they think of her as a friend?
1. The Monster

_**Dover a Werewolf**_

By Raven Jade

_**Author Note**_

**Hi! This is my first story on this website. I really hope you like this and I like reading comment and questions and I would like some criticism so I can improve work!**

I stared up at the night sky, at the glowing stars in it and at the full moon. I missed my family, I missed my friends but I know that they wouldn't want to see me like this, like a monster that can't control her own instincts. I howled up at the sky in loneliness, sadness and pain. I wish that I had friends who knew what it was like to feel like a monster, to be a monster.

I sadly walked along the dark streets, it would be morning soon and when it was morning that meant I would have to hide in order to stay hidden from beings that would want to harm me. I walked towards an abandoned building and crawled inside it, so far nobody had come looking for me here. I crawled into a corner and laid down. There was nothing to think of…the memories came back. It had been my tenth birthday, everything was brilliant, I went shopping with my Grandma and my Grandpa all day while my Aunt watched my little cousin, Hane. We came back late at night and that's when it happened, I walked into the living room and all I suddenly saw was the overpowering glow of the moon and suddenly I turned, I turned into a wolf with brown fur and red streaks. Hane and my Aunt stared at me, Hane took his hand off of the page of the book, it gave him a paper cut. All I could smell was the cold, salty iron scent of blood, saliva came rushing into my mouth and before I knew what I was doing I leapt at Hane, for his neck. I heard the crunch of his neck and felt his warm blood enter my mouth, I dropped his dead body on the floor, what the hell was I doing. My Aunt screamed and I jumped through a window ignoring the pain of glass cutting into my skin, that pain was nothing, I killed Hane. Hane had never done anything wrong, he was a smart, sensitive, funny little boy; he was only seven, what is wrong with me?

Rays of sun came out and I shifted out of my wolf form and into my human form, I don't need the time of day to change in order to shift forms I just prefer to become a wolf at night. I am short; I have long auburn hair, gray eyes that change to tawny sometimes and pale skin. I walked over to where I kept my backpack and got dressed into a gray Nike t-shirt and brown cargo pants. I went back to the corner of the room and went to sleep, nightmares haunted my sleep.

_I stared into the eyes of Hane, they were wide and robin egg blue, they were wide with fear. I looked around, what was it that scared him? We were in a forest, we stood beside a beautiful clear pond and on the ground were a few sharp knife like stones that were all sun bleached. There was nothing here that could hurt him, the only other living being was me…he was afraid of…me. Hane picked up a stone and placed it near his hand, he took a deep breath and then he cut himself. From his hand came blood, it dripped on the ground, stained his plaid blue t-shirt. My nose filled with the scent, my mouth watered and I lunged I ran and for a while time seemed to slow down. I looked into Hane's eyes and I thought what am I doing then I felt his neck in between my teeth, I bit down and his fresh blood entered my mouth. I savored the metallic tang, the salty flavor. I soon devoured Hanes body and what was once a fair haired boy was only bleach white bones covered in specks of bright red blood that almost looked like strawberry juice. I didn't feel bad about killing him at all, he was prey, just another rat or mouse and I was predator._

I shrieked, sweat covered my small body and despite the fact that the room felt muggy I shivered violently. In my dream I had eaten Hane and after it all I had felt was that it was a natural thing to do….because he was weaker which made him my….prey. I curled up into a ball and sobbed into my knees, what the fuck is wrong with me? Before I had become a werewolf I had been a kind, shy girl who's Father abandoned her, who's Mother died while giving birth to her. Maybe my Father was a werewolf that would explain why I'm like this; if he is a werewolf then it's his entire stupid fault that I killed Hane. A tear shook my body and I cried until I had no tears left to shed.

**So what do you think? There is a reason for all the blood lust and you'll learn in the future! I'll just say that Dover has a problem…. RANDOM WHEEE! I know it was short, I'll try to make my chapters longer**

**BeebopKat out!**


	2. Meeting Mutants & Two Humans

**I hope the characters don't seem to Oc, I try to do my best. If you think they are say so and give me advice on how to work on it. I hope this one is longer than the last chapter. Thank thee for reading! By the way I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and I think that's plain to see because I would not write fan fics if I owned the show, the show would be my fan fic**

When the sun began to set I left the old house, it would've been pleasant to stay there longer but I couldn't risk the danger. After I had run away from home a clan of ninjas called The Foot took me in and raised me then one day their leader, Shredder came and began to train me. The training was fun and easy at first but soon it became tough and whenever I messed up I was beaten. One day I screwed up and Shredder kicked me, hit me and tossed me around until I was to weak to shape shift. He had called me a useless mutt that would die alone without anybody knowing. That night I ran away but Foot Ninja have been tracking me down and that's why I don't stay in one place for long. At first I had thought of Shredder as the dad I never had but he soon showed his real colors. It would've been nice to live in that house though, what a pity.

I walked around looking for a place to stay, it soon grew dark and I began thinking I would have to sleep in a box or under a dumpster. As I walked on the sidewalk I got stuff thrown at me and people yelled at me, I suppose being a stray in New York is hard. I turned a corner and walked into an alley way. As I walked I looked at my feet so nobody would be able to see my face, it felt safer that way but I didn't like it because it also felt as if I was submitting to the fact that I would have to hide all my life from Foot Ninjas in order to live freely.

"Hey guys look, it's a girl!" A voice with a bit of a squeaky hyper voice exclaimed.

Damn it, please don't be pedophiles, please don't be pedophiles I thought. I looked up and saw a human girl and a human boy and four turtle people humanoids with masks and Japanese weapons. Are pedophiles better then turtle people? I stared at them wide eyed and they looked back at me not in fear but in worry. Holy shit how had I run into turtle humanoids?!

The human boy said. "Don't worry guys I can make sure she doesn't tell anybody."

The boy walked confidently towards me, he had shoulder length black hair, dark brown eyes, he was missing two teeth and he wore a light gray t-shirt, stained jeans and a black and white bandanna. He made me feel uncomfortably small; I honestly didn't like it at all. As he came closer I found myself thinking of ways to hurt him, kick him where the sun won't shine, kick his knees, bite him, punch his stomach or plainly run away and hope he doesn't run fast. He leaned against the building beside me.

"Hey I've never seen you around before, you know it's dangerous for a girl to be out at this time right?"

I didn't answer him at all, the streets weren't dangerous for me but they were about to be dangerous to him and his no, no square

"So you're the silent type. My name's Casey, Casey Jones, could we go on a date sometime?"

I looked at him, he was about to get a beating, I don't even know this moron and he's asking me out on a date, gross. At a time like this my eyes would be yellow; they seem to change with moods. Normally my eyes are yellow when I'm angry and guess what, I was angry. Without thinking I turned into a wolf, I felt my bones crack and change, I grew a muzzle, a tail, dark red and creamy brown fur exploded from my skin, I could feel my clothes rip off of me as my body changed. I could hear better, smell better; I was stronger in this form and more confident. Casey backed away from me clearly terrified and the purple masked turtle looked puzzled.

"OMG!" The orange masked turtle squealed. "That is awesome, she turned into a dog guys, we have got to learn how to do that!"

The red masked turtle pulled the orange masked turtle away from me and the one with the blue mask said to me. "I'm sorry Miss about Casey's behavior but could you turn back into a human so we could speak to you?"

If I turn back into a human they'll probably take the chance to kill me in my weaker form, no way am I turning back to my pathetic human body. I would fight them in this body because this body is dominant.

Suddenly the red head gasped and the purple masked humanoid ran over to her and asked franticly. "Are you okay April?"

The girl nodded and said slowly. "I read her thoughts."

What the fuck was going on was this girl psychic or something? Were werewolves the only mythical beings that actually existed? How did she read my mind?! What was going on?!

"You have psychic powers April? Cool!" Casey exclaimed.

With wide eyes April came near me and patted my muzzle, what was she doing?! I wanted to hurt her but I also wanted to know what she was doing and who she was. She continued to pat my fur as if I was a tame, domestic dog, did she think of me as one of those poodles or something? She better not because if she did she would soon learn not to!

"Shh...It's okay, we're friends." She said in a hushed tone. "Nobody is going to hurt you here, we just want to speak."

They just wanted to talk to me? Maybe I could trust them; the girl seemed nice at least. No, it had to be a trap, why would they want to talk to me? I pulled away from April and barked loudly and automatically the red masked turtle and the boy pulled out their weapons and came at me while the purple masked one pulled April away. A hockey stick hit my nose, it stung but I ignored the pain. I lunged towards Casey, I was ready to taste his warm blood on my tongue, I ran towards him. I stopped in my tracks and stared wide eyed at him, I was just about to kill him, the wolf side of me was trying to take over and it wanted to kill, I needed to change. I shifted back into my human form quickly and that's when I remembered-

The orange masked one shrieked. "Eww, she's naked!"

The blue masked turtle and the purple masked turtle turned the orange one and themselves around, April stared at the ground, the red masked turtle's eyes were squeezed shut tightly and Casey stared at my body wide eyed with his jaw open. I blushed deeply as I felt his eyes study my pale body, well this was awkward.

"Umm…I'll be right back!" I said quickly then I picked up my backpack and raced behind a dumpster. I quickly changed into a purple t-shirt and lime green basketball shorts and returned.

"You can open your eyes now." Casey called.

"No joke?" The purple masked turtle asked.

"I'm not joking Donatello, she's fully dressed."

Everybody turned around and I introduced myself. "I'm Dover Jay."

Damn it, they could take this as an impression that I wanted to have friends. I do want friends but not right now, not while Shredder wants me, he could and would hurt people close to me.

"I'm Leonardo." The blue masked turtle said, he was obviously the leader, I could sense it. The red masked turtle accepted the fact that Leonardo was alpha, it seemed as he had challenged him for leader ship before and failed to win, the orange masked one accepted that Leonardo was leader, the purple humanoid also accepted it but didn't exactly like his place and April and Casey weren't fully apart of the pack they were like loners who joined and left a lot. Stop it Dover, stop thinking like a wolf!

"These are my brothers." Leonardo introduced. "Raphael wears red, Donatello wears purple, Michelangelo wears orange and the girl is April and the boy is Casey."

"You won't tell anyone about us will you?" Michelangelo asked as he at me with his blue puppy dog eyes.

I laughed; I wasn't in much of a position to tell anybody about them, I can't tell anybody about myself.

"I won't tell anyone, now tell me about what you are." I promised.

Why was I being so friendly towards them? I was sort of drawn towards them and it was weird, I've never been drawn towards anybody before, I didn't feel as if I needed them. Sure, I longed for a family and friends but I never felt drawn towards anybody or anything but I had felt something like this towards Hane. I hoped they wouldn't think of me as a friend for their own sakes.

Leonardo explained that they were mutants; they had been exposed to some weird glowing stuff called mutagen when they were baby turtles and it made them turn into mutant turtles. Their owner had been mutated with a rat and he became their Sensei in ninjitsu.

"And we fight against Foot Ninja and Shr-"

"Wait!" I exclaimed. "Did you say Foot Ninja, as in Foot Clan?"

They all looked at me and Raphael said. "What about The Foot, you know about them?"

I nodded and explained. "The Foot Clan raised me for a while until their leader, Shredder began training me, I ran away."

"You were trained by Shredder?" Donatello asked in amazement.

"Yeah, he's a jerk wad."

We were all silent for a while; I suppose we were all thinking about our own memories of Master Shredder. Shredder was a horrible man; I still have scars from training even though they are three years old. On my back there's this long scar that makes it hurt sometimes to stand, on my neck I have a scar from when Foot Ninja were throwing knives at me for practice. Shredder seriously is a jerk wad no matter how much of a bad ass samurai he is.

"Hey, why are you on the streets any way?" Casey asked me.

I looked down at my feet; here came the question I hated. How could I answer that, I just couldn't lie. Odd…normally I would just lie about what I did but it felt wrong to lie to them for some reason, why is that? Lying normally comes easy to me, I guess I don't like lying but I have to in order to survive. I didn't want them to hate me; I wanted them to like me.

I sighed, time to spill the beans. "You see…I'm sort of a murder…I guess."

Raph tightened, April stared at me, Donatello scooted towards her, Leo moved a hand towards his katana, Mikey hid behind Raph and Casey screamed a small girly cry. Great, they probably thought I was a monster and I am a monster so I can't criticize them for thinking that.

"On my tenth birthday I came at home late at night from shopping and I went into the living to greet my cousin, Hane and suddenly I just changed into a wolf and that's when Hane moved his hand against the page of his book and got a paper cut. Suddenly all that really existed to me was Hane and his blood, I lunged towards him and…I…I killed him, and then I jumped out the window and ran away. I…I know…I'm a monster…ju...ju...Just say it." I explained.

I killed Hane, it wasn't my Dad's fault it was mine, I'm the monster, I killed a seven year old boy without a meaning other then blood. What in the fucking universe is fucking wrong with me? Leo came towards me and patted my back but it felt a bit forced as if he expected me to spring on him and who's to say I might suddenly lose control of my wolf side and kill him? I cried but it sounded more like a howl, the howl of a wild animal.

"You're not a monster Dover Jay." April told me.

I looked at her with teary eyes, what did she mean by saying I'm not a monster; I killed my cousin, like she had down even worse.

"You probably just have a defect or a disorder." Donatello said. "That causes you to kill or attack, that's not your fault because you don't know about it but we can help you.

I looked into his warm hazel brown eyes, they sparkled with the fact that he wanted to help me, nobody had wanted to help me for a long time, I had depended on myself. Maybe I should let myself become friends with them; maybe they would accept me into their lives.

"Why don't you come home with us Dover?" Leo asked.

"Uh…uh…okay."

They led me into the sewers and to where my life's new chapter would begin, I was no longer homeless and I had friends that I could trust.

**So how was that? I kind of see Casey as a girlish guy, how about you? What predictions do you have about this book? Can you guess who will fall for whom? By the way after Dover shifts from a wolf to a human she sort of is a grumpy butt because the wolf instinct is still trying to control her so you might find her saying words like dominant, pack, alpha, submissive, predator and prey from time to time. Her eyes are yellow when she's angry but otherwise they are gray. Can you guess her disorder and why she likes blood? I know that the defect doesn't really help the fact she killed someone but it works…..**


	3. Welcome

**Well here goes Chapter 3! I hope all goes well! Because cuddle fish love you [starfish-LOVE ME LOVE ME!] ;)**

I followed the guys and April into the sewers, it wasn't that bad, it was just damp and you know a bit stinky. Oh who am I kidding? The sewers sucked like big time and they stunk like toilets and there was water getting into my shoes. The turtle's lair had netter not be like this because this was just gross. Leo, Donnie, Raph and Mikey seemed okay with it, April was calm but looked a bit grossed out and Casey, well Casey tried to stay out of the water and cried every single time a sewer rat crossed his path.

"What's it like being able to turn into a werewolf?" Michelangelo asked me.

That's a difficult question to answer, most people would think it's fucking awesome but I think that it's horrible. I have a taste for blood, I kill people and sometimes I find myself arguing with the wolf in me. It is sort of cool if you minus all my bad luck I guess, I get to turn into a wolf, that's cool right? I must admit though the whole clothes ripping apart thing is awkward but there's no helping it I guess.

"Mikey she is not a werewolf." Donatello sighed almost angrily.

What was Donnie saying? Of course I'm a werewolf, what else do you call someone that happens to turn into a wolf?

"Well she did turn into a wolf Donnie." Leonardo said.

"It's scientifically impossible." Donnie explained. "The typical wolf has 315 bones while the human body only has 206. In order to change to a wolf Dover would have to grow more bones and to add to that the human body structure is almost completely different from the wolf's structure. There are even more differences to, wolves have two stomachs and live seven years in the wild-"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it Donnie somehow she breaks the law of science." Raphael interrupted. "But what I want to know is how did Ape read Dover's mind?"

We all stopped walking and looked at April, how did she read my mind? Knowing that my mind was read was a wee bit disturbing but I guess that's how the cookie crumbles right? Freaky shit happens sometimes.

April looked at the ground as she spoke. "I don't know how I did I just suddenly heard a faint voice in my head when she turned into a wolf…but I don't hear it anymore."

Wow, if I had not known about mutants or werewolves I would have seriously thought that she needs to take some meds because it sounded like April took a trip to loopy Ville.

We continued to walk in the sewers silently now only interrupted by Casey's brief squeal or Donnie's muttering. Eventually we came to a place that was dry and warm and had a faint scent of jasmine flowers, some honey and meditating incense. The aroma was very relaxing and exotic, it seemed rather homey. There was a kitchen, a living room, a room with a white lotus blossom tree and so much more! It was sort of overwhelming really to meet four mutant turtles and a psychic teen and then go into the sewers and find a place like this.

A tall mutant rat stepped into the room and I expected Casey to shriek his heart out but sadly only a very small whimper came from his mouth and it was more like a whimper of respect other than fear. I looked at the rat mutant; he had an air of wisdom and strength around him but also kindness and compassion to. The rat man looked down at me and sighed not angrily but worriedly, what was wrong?

"My sons, many times I have told you to stay in the shadows for the shadows are the ninja's best weapons, to be brought out into the light can be hazardous. Already two humans know of your existence and that is excluding Shredder's men and Karai."

"Sensei this girl is not a human though she may look it, she's a werewolf." Leonardo said.

Sensei stroked his long white goatee and said. "How do you know she is safe Leo?"

"Well uh..." Leo stuttered. "I didn't really know but she says she's homeless and that Shredder had once trained her before she ran away. I don't know if she is good or bad Sensei but I just felt that she was and so I followed that feeling."

"Very good Leonardo." Sensei said. "Now what is your name young lady?"

"Dover Jay, sir" I bowed lowly. This mutant was definitely the head honcho of the lair and also Japanese. I had read somewhere before that in Japan it is polite to bow, the lower the more respectful.

Sensei smiled and told me that I may stay here with him and the guys and I was amazed, I was being accepted somewhere and not because of what I am but maybe because of who I am. I felt so happy and glad. Living with the guys is sure to be no walk in the park, I've never had any brothers before so I guess Mikey, Leo, Raph and Donnie will be my new bros!

**I know it's short but it's 1;19 Am now so ideas aren't popping up well but I'm not tired.**


	4. A Vampire Wolf

**Ohhh chapter 4 came so, so fast! I hope you guys enjoy my writing! Let the games begin and may the odds be ever in you favor!**

_I stared into the crystal clear lake; it was so tranquil it hardly seemed to exist. The sun hammered down on my back and I sweated. The lake beckoned to me and I jumped in. Beneath the surface was murky and a bit creepy plus the water was bone chilling. I tried to swim back to the surface but I found that I couldn't move I began to freak out! This was not how I wanted to die, not with my breath slowly stolen from me. I pushed my arms and feet viscously but I got nowhere and I had wasted some energy, already I could feel my breath ready to erupt from my chest. My lungs were in excruciating pain and my mind screamed in terror you will not die Dover! As I pushed myself harder to continue living the lake seemed to say in a sly cool voice 'You will not win Dover Jay, your breath and soul will be mine, I tried to push my way to the surface again but I couldn't, it was like something was pulling me into the dark abyss of a lake. Then everything went black._

I woke up on the coach, once again because of a nightmare I was in a terrible condition. I shivered violently and I still found it a bit hard to breathe, as if the lake still had its hands wrapped tightly around my neck.

"Hey you okay?" Raph asked from where he was sitting near a stuffed training dummy.

"Yeah…I guess so." I coughed.

He walked over to where I laid and asked "What happened?"

"Well I…I have these nightmares." I found myself explaining to him about my dreams and the condition I woke up in and surprisingly I found Raph to be a good listener. He told me that sometimes nightmares reflect to something you're afraid of and the best way to stop that dream from coming is to conquer that fear. Well it was nice advice but I don't think that any fears had to do with my nightmares. After we talked about my dreams Raphael warned me not to tell anybody that he said all that hippie dream stuff. I think Raphael is a good person who hides himself with a cloak of toughness and I understand him, sometimes a person has to camouflage himself in order to adapt.

I fooled around with Raph and did some training with him as we waited for everyone else to wake up. As we trained we found that I'm pretty good with hand to hand combat and with being silent and I suppose I made sense after living on the streets. On the streets I had to defend myself and sometimes I couldn't just turn into a wolf without attracting suspicion and sometimes I had to get away from certain places without being seen. At one point Raph and I wrestled with each other but Raph won.

Once the guys were up Mikey made breakfast, bacon, eggs and toast. The kitchen was filled with delicious aromas and my stomach growled hungrily. I really was hungry; my last meal had been a small piece of chicken that I found in a trash can. It had tasted sour and it had a weird dry wrinkly texture. Michelangelo handed out plates and I began to wolf down my food. The eggs were sunny side up and very yolky, the bacon was crunchy but not burnt and the toast was a crisp golden brown and had creamy butter spread on it. Along with my food I had milk which cooled my throat down and tasted very fresh. Soon everything on my plate was gone and I was full, I stretched and placed my dish in the sink.

I waited for the others to finish their food and then somehow I ended up doing the dishes with Mikey which was enjoyable. We washed the dishes with Thai Dragon Fruit dawn soap which was a pinkish color and smelt like a rainforest full of exotic soup. As we scrubbed the dishes clean we sang some songs.

"I walk a lonely road, the only one I have ever known. Don't know where it goes but I walk along. I walk this empty street full of boulevards and empty dreams." I sung

"Right between the lines yet everything's all right, checking all these vital signs, I walk along, I walk along!" Mikey joined.

I love music and singing, I guess you could say that's a wolf attribute to because of how musical a wolf howl sounds so if you think about it it's only natural that I enjoy music. Despite the fact that I hardly know anything about Green Day, Green Day is my favorite band. I just love their songs so much because they keep me interested; I also like Weezer and M.K.T.O.

After we placed the last dish on the drying rack a whole bunch of wet soapy water hit me. I stared at Mikey who grinned sheepishly then I chased him around the lair yelling that I would get him. I tackled Mikey onto the floor and cussed him out for the water and how I'd have to wait to dry because those were my last clothes while Raph and Leo watched us. I tickled Mikey and he laughed so hard that Leonardo had to tell me to stop so Mikey could breathe. I wasn't that mad about my clothes getting wet but they are my last pair so I'd have to make sure nothing unfixable happened.

"Hey Dover." Donatello asked. "I still don't believe you're a werewolf, could I take samples of your blood?"

"Ummm, maybe, I guess, sure." I replied.

I followed Donatello into his lab and he had me sit on a computer chair while he got everything. The lab was brightly lit so it was easy to see and there were machines in the room and hanging on the walls were blue prints. Donatello came to me with a needle in his hand, like the type doctors use [**Sorry don't really know what to call them so I call them needles] **and told me that all he would need is three blood samples. I shivered a bit, I forgot that a part of taking blood samples involved shots and I really don't like them. Once I was ready Donnie pushed the needle into my skin and I soon forgot all about the stinging sensation, I could smell the sweet iron scent of blood, it was my blood but its scent was still amazing.

I squeezed the arms of the computer chair in a death grip, I would not attack Donatello, I would not want any blood. Donnie took the needle out of my arm and stared at me oddly.

"Are you okay?" Dover.

"Not really, I can smell…the blood."

Donatello looked frightened for a moment and then his eyes lit up and said. "I think I know why, you might have a vampirism problem."

"Vampirism?" I repeated slowly.

"Vampirism is a disorder where you have a thirst for blood and vampire attributes. Nobody knows how vampirism starts and why it does but there are many facts about it. In fact now that I think about it I should I known because you have pale skin, your eyes change color, your nature is a bit predatory and you are pretty smart, those are a few attributes to vampirism."

"So I….I have vampirism?"

"Yeah, I could try helping you control your thirst." He offered.

"Thank you Donnie."

Donatello finished with the shots and I barely noticed I was to lost in my mind. What was I a vampire or a werewolf? Wow life sucks for me sometimes.

**Who guessed she had vampirism, awesome, right?! If you have questions on the disorder I can try to find answers for you. **


	5. Wolf Mutant Cross Breed

**Wheee chapter 5! I love this smiley face he seems so…creepy. Sorry about this chapter, it's just mostly science stuff but it is still important.**

As we ate lunch later that day Donatello burst out from his lab yelling something about Darwin's beard. He took my hand and pulled me back to his lab and I followed him hoping nobody would steal my Raman noodles. I was sitting back in the computer chair listening to Donnie go on and on about something that had to do with science.

"Donnie speak English." I said.

"Okay." He sighed. "I found out a few things, I found out that you are not a werewolf, you're a mutant. You see in your D.N.A is mutagen but not a lot so when you turn into a wolf your brain is sending a message to the mutagen so what the mutagen does then is turn your bones into this clay like substance so it can transform your structure, it's quite amazing really, you're a cross breed mutant of some sort."

So I wasn't a werewolf…I'm a mutant. That explained why there were no pictures of my Father at my Grandparents house, he had to be a wolf mutant! This was amazing for five years I had believed I was a werewolf but instead I was a mutant.

"There's more to." Donatello said. "About vampirism, you see blood is a toxin when it drunken in large amounts, anything that drinks blood regularly runs a high chance of an iron overdose. I'm worried about you Dover because you'd need a certain digestive system to digest blood properly, how long have you been addicted to blood?"

"Ever since I first turned into a wolf, I only want it if it's around me or if I can smell it." I replied.

Donatello thought for a moment and then he said. "So it all started when you turned into the wolf…..hmmm." He was silent for another second but then he exclaimed. "When you turn into a wolf, the mutagen probably also tries to change the way you think and it does the same thing when you smell blood! Wolves have been known to drink blood from their fresh kill so maybe it's the mutagen!"

Could it really be? This all seemed so crazy, I had always thought that I was a blood thirsty monster and left it at that, but having mutagen messing around in my head-that explanation is a wee bit weird and creepy **[ ]. **

"I'll learn about that later, I need to get an X-ray of you Dover Jay because I need to look at your digestive system and your bones to see if this condition won't hurt you and in the mean time I want you to try to not drink blood, blood is a no, no."

"Okay." I agreed, honestly I was a bit scared now, would blood kill me?

Donatello had me sit on a cold metal table while he shone some lights, I had never been X-rayed before but it wasn't as interesting as I thought it would be. After Donnie was finished he let me off the table and I went to join the others.

**Science haters who didn't like this chapter can jioko Ni ochiru [Japanese swears…sorry about that/ I didn't spell that right] Hey look Dover's not a werewolf!**

**By Darwin's Beard-The Anchorman [Donnie also says it a few times in the show]**

**Remember I can always answer any questions about vampirism! Where do we go from here, where do we go from here? I threw some rocks up at your window; I threw some rock right through your window! Imagine Dragons forever. Oh yeah I also have a little story thingamabob where it's fairy tales but I TMNTified them! Just look up my user name and you should find it in my written stories!**


	6. First Patrol

**Joy, chapter 6 Yay, Yay, Yay!**

"Hey Dover want to go patrolling with us?" Leo asked.

"Patrol?" I asked.

Raph nodded. "Yeah it's only every day we have to kick evils ass, we fight mutants and Kraang."

"Kraang?" I asked again feeling really stupid and lost.

"Kraang are these alien dudes." Michelangelo replied.

I just shrugged and said I'd come but first I went into the bathroom took off my clothes and transformed into my wolf form. I joined the guys back in the living room as Donnie told them that he wasn't going to patrol tonight and that he was doing some experiments. So we left Donnie and Sensei alone in the lair and went to the surface.

"Hey how is Dover going to get onto the roofs?" Mikey asked.

"Uhh, how are you going to Dover?" Leonardo asked.

I looked at the apartment; the fire escape was to small for a wolf to climb and that was the only way to get up on the roof. I shrugged and then Raphael said. "Why doesn't she just turn back into a human and then get on the roof?"

Leo and Mikey face palmed and I groaned, did he seriously not remember what happened to my clothes?

"I'm not stupid and yes I know that Dover is naked when she transforms but she needs to get on the roof right?"

"I suppose she does need to get on the roof somehow." Leo sighed. "We'll get on the roof and turn around so you can get up, okay?"

I nodded and the guys climbed up the fire escape with such skill that I felt a bit clumsy. Once they were on the roof top I transformed back into a wolf and the guys turned back around.

"Heh." Mikey snickered. "I bet you just wanted to see Dover Jay naked."

Michelangelo got hit in the back of the head by Raphael and head butted in the stomach by yours truly. On the rooftops we jumped from roof to roof which was fun and easy for me in my wolf form. As we ran I could feel the wind slide through my fur, it was truly a miraculous feeling, a feeling of freedom, I had freedom from having to hide. Well, I still had to hide from humans and Shredder and all those damn people but what I meant was well…the guys, Sensei Splinter, April and Casey they know I can turn into a wolf but they aren't afraid of me and so far they haven't used it for their own evil plans.

We stopped by Casey's house and Raph knocked on his window. Casey answered but he was in his pajamas, a My Little Pony t-shirt and fluffy black pajama pants.

"Nice t-shirt Casey or should I say Princess Casey!" Raph laughed loudly.

"Shush it Raph, my sister is asleep. I'll be right out." Casey closed the windows.

We sat around on the balcony waiting for Casey to get dressed, how long did it take a guy to get dressed? While we waited Mikey and I wrestled around a bit but then Leo told us to stop and that we were being way to loud, party pooper. Casey eventually came out dressed in a bunch of hockey gear and he was also wearing a Jason mask, I got to admit he looked pretty kick ass.

Right as we were about to leave Casey's sister woke up so we all quickly ducked and Casey went back inside.

"Where are you going, Arnold?" She mumbled.

"Don't call me that Mindy and I'm not going anywhere." Casey replied.

"Okay…." She said and then she fell back asleep.

Casey came back outside and Mikey asked. "So that was your sister?"

"Yeah." Casey replied. "That's Mindy, she's fourteen."

Then we continued jumping roofs together. It's truly a pretty cool feeling to be on a roof yet nobody really knows that your there but you can see them. We passed many houses and stores; we saw all kinds of people to. From this angle New York was sort of pretty I guess.

We jumped a roof and then Leonardo showed us where there were Kraang. The Kraang didn't look like any evil alien brains at all; they looked like the regular business men I see every single day. These guys came from another planet?! There were four of them and they were talking to a big weird dog guy mutant and a fish mutant.

"On three we attack." Leo whispered. "One two-"

"**THREE**." Raphael yelled.

Raph, Casey, Mikey and I jumped off the building and onto the ground. Leo landed behind us and we ran into the battle! I ran into a Kraang dude and bit off his leg, it tasted all cold and like metal, plus it hurt my jaw a bit. Out of the Kraang's chest came a weird pink brain with tentacles, holy shit!

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my ribs and I was lying on my side.

"Dover Jay!" Casey cried. "Are you okay?"

I got up, shook myself and growled at the dog mutant, who was coming towards me, oh was he about to get it. I quickly thought of all the disadvantages I could see, the mutant seemed slow, I knew that I was pretty quick and I was smaller than him. He ran towards me and I ran behind him and nipped at his tail. He turned around but I jumped out of his way. He smashed his giant fist into the sidewalk. I jumped away just in time, I could feel bits of gravel and sand flying into my face and fur. When the mutant moved his fist I saw that it left a hole in the ground, wow.

Suddenly someone ran into me. I whipped around and saw the fish mutant, he was facing me. We circled each other but then I was sent flying through the air.

"I can fight my own fights." The fish hissed in one of those sexy Brazilian accents.

The dog mutant growled and then I faced the fish guy again. He had metal arms and legs, I'd have to avoid getting kicked or hit by him. The fish mutant ran at me and I sidestepped him then I just bit into his side. He screamed but I didn't let go, his blood gushed into my mouth. His skin was soft and his blood tasted salty.

_Blood is a no, no._

I automatically let go of the fish and he limped away from while holding his side. I tried fighting the urge not to chase him, I could do it. The fur along my spine raised in frustration, I really wanted his blood. I wanted blood, I liked how blood tasted. Before I could chase him anymore he ran into an alley so I just focused on the remaining Kraang.

I crushed the head of the last Kraang in my jaws and I howled in triumph.

"That was awesome!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Especially when you got to Fishface!" Raphael patted my head.

"And the idea of attacking and then jumping back quickly is pretty cool." Leonardo admitted.

"Actually that is a wolf instinct to bite and then move back before the opponent can come back at you." Casey explained.

We all stared at him; did Casey just say something intelligent?

"Wow that is creepy." Michelangelo said. "You have brown eyes like Donnie, you have a gap between your teeth to and now you're smart! What the hell man?!"

Casey just blushed, looked down at his shoes and shrugged then we dropped him back at his house before going back to the lair.

**Has anyone ever noticed how much Donnie and Casey have in common? WARNING a few chapters might contain some science and stuff and I am sorry if this is going slowly….apologizing right now. To tell the truth I don't know what will happen at all….Happy 11:50 AM! HAPPY 30****TH**** ANVERSARY OF TMNT! OMG**


	7. My Wack Body

**So here is Chapter 7! Happiness…..**_**Call all the ladies out! **_**Okay that was random…..**

Back at the lair Donnie claimed me once again and showed me pictures of my X-rays, they were seriously creepy, they showed that I had two stomachs and my digestive system looked totally wack!

"Uh so those are my insides?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, you have two stomachs like a wolf and your digestive tract is designed so you can eat blood and then instead of storing to much iron your body turns the iron into oxygen, just like a vampire bat which means you can drink blood to your heart's content."

"So blood is safe to eat?" I asked.

"Yeah but I honestly wouldn't advise it Dover Jay."

"I'll try not to Donatello." I replied.

I turned around and began to walk out but then Donnie said. "Dover before you go can I have your last name?"

Sure, it's Lin, why?" I asked.

"I'm going to try and track down your family, okay?"

"Oh uh thanks." I said before I left the lab. If Donnie could find my Dad that would be awesome, what would he be like?

I found it somewhat funny that as soon as I started my blood free diet it turned out I could eat it without risking an iron overdose. Even though I can eat it I don't want to, the wolf in me wants it and it's time that I taught the wolf some discipline.

**Sorry this chapter is short but that can only be expected because I've been up all night meditating, dancing, and watching the 2cd original TMNT movie and the 2007 movie. Happy 5:45 Am**


	8. Admitance to Self, I Like Him

**Who likes the band MKTO? I love it as much as I hate Justin Beiber by the way I advice that you don't call him just a beaver because that is insulting beavers everywhere. Every awkward silence I think of mutant mushrooms that twerk…..AWKWARD**

"Hey Raph is Casey coming down tonight?" I asked.

"Uh no, he's on a date."He replied.

Casey Jones was dating someone? Who and why didn't I know?

"Who is he dating?"

Raphael stared at me weirdly and Michelangelo burst out laughing.

"What?!" I yelled. I could feel my face getting red.

"Casey and Dover sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, second comes marriage then the baby in the baby carriage!" They sung.

"Isn't that cute." Leo teased. "Dover Jay likes Casey."

"We could call them Dasey or Cover or how about Casover!"

"I like Casover." Raph replied.

Suddenly I turned into a wolf and my last pair of clothes ripped off of my body, damn it all!

I growled at the guys, so what if I thought that Casey was cute and funny and…and, okay admittance to self, I like Casey Jones.

Leo raised his hands in the classic peace posture and said. "Sorry Dover, we shouldn't tease you."

"But it's so cute." Raph said. "Reminds me of Donatello and April."

"You mean Apriltello." Mikey grinned.

Raph and Leo rolled their eyes and I grumpily left the sewers with my backpack in my jaws and went to the surface. Who was Casey dating? What was she like? What did Casey like in a girl, what did he think of me? I think that Casey is a really kind and he can be smart as long as it's something he's interested in, like hockey and cars. I sighed, what did Casey see in me, I'm just a fifth-teen, wolf mutant with a flat chest and Casey's a human ice hockey jock who has a pretty good future.

I wandered over to April's house hoping she would have clothes I could borrow. At her apartment I howled outside hoping she'd look outside and see me.

On the fifth floor a girl came out on the balcony and looked down.

"Dover Jay?" April called.

Who else I thought, can I come in, do you have clothes I could borrow?

"I'll be right down Dover." April replied to my thoughts.

A minute later April was opening a door and letting me in. As we climbed up the stairs April told me I'd have to be quiet and not bark because dogs aren't allowed in the apartment. In her house April handed me a t-shirt and jeans, I took them in my mouth and went to the bathroom. The t-shirt she handed me was black with a white wolf [ha ha very funny April] and the jeans she handed me were denim skinny jeans with black rhinestones glued on.

"You can keep the clothes." April told me.

"Thanks April." I said once I was back in my human form and fully dressed.

There was an awkward silence [**You see a twerking mushroom :p ]** as April stared at me for a while, what was she doing? A part of me got really pissed off about that, the wolf part was pissed off about that because in that part of my mind she was questioning my power and authority.

"Are you okay Dover? Is something wrong?" April finally asked me.

"I'm okay." I lied.

April looked at me for a while longer then said. "You like somebody?"

I stared into her blue eyes, damn her psychic powers.

"Yeah." I blushed. "I sort of, kinda like Casey."

"You know he's breaking up with his girlfriend tonight, he told me because he cared for somebody else. I think he likes you Dover, haven't you noticed how he pays attention to you and tries to help you out?"

"Uh I guess I never have." I replied but know that I thought about it April was right.

"You should go see him, he's at Murakami's, wait till he gives the news though."

"I will…..thanks Ape." I replied then I jumped out the window and headed towards Murakami's with hope in my heart.

**HA HA Coolness49 my Bf your prediction was wrong, Dover likes Casey not Michelangelo! HA HA HA, TWERKING MUSHROOMS!**


	9. Posoined

**I like anime, Yay! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **_**1,2,3,4! **_**Oh I love 2003. I miss that year and that version, I just watched the 1****st**** episode, things change yesterday which was 2/19/14. **_**And I will stumble and fall, I'm still learning to love, just starting to crawl. Say something I'm giving up on you, I'm sorry I couldn't get to you!**_** Maybe that will be the casover couple song!**

Casey was at Murakami's with a tall, blond girl wearing a bright blue t-shirt and white shorts, she was really pretty. I sat on the roof waiting for Casey to come out, I wanted to talk to him badly. With each minute that passed I grew more and more anxious. Suddenly just as I was about to go home to the sewers the girl and Casey came out.

"I'm sorry Miranda but there is someone else that I like." Casey explained to the girl.

"Just leave me alone Casey!" The girl cried as she ran away.

Casey kicked a few rocks before walking into an alley way where he dug out his vigilante costume. I followed him from the rooftops as I thought about what I should say to him. Should I just tell him that I like him or should I tell him that I'm sorry that he broke up with the girl, wouldn't that seem stalkerish though?

I watched Casey as he walked down alley ways then suddenly he ran into a mutant. She was a tall humanoid dark gray lizard with long black hair and on her back were two angel like wings covered in red, blue and green feathers. Her hands had long sharp claws and in her eyes were a dangerous look, I'd seen that look before. It was the look that a predator gave its prey.

I jumped down from the roof and stood in front of Casey with my arms outspread, no mutant would hurt him as long as I was there. I took the kamas that Sensei Splinter gave to me out of my backpack and stared at the mutant. [**By the way Dover has been with the guys for a while now and Sensei has been training her with April]**

"Dover Jay! What are you doing here?" Casey asked in surprise.

"Saving you." I replied.

"I can help myself, don't put yourself in danger for me." He said

The mutant tackled me but I jumped out of the way and sliced at its wing, it screamed in pain and turned towards me. With it long claws it tried to slice at me but I blocked it's attacks with my kamas. From behind Casey bonked it on the head with his hockey stick and it turned around. I stomped on its tail and it roared angrily as it fell down! As it was falling down it grabbed Casey's leg and bit him.

All that I could hear in my ears were Casey's screams of pain, is that what people heard when I drank blood? I blindly stabbed at the creature and once I was able to I dragged Casey away then I fell down crying. His eyes were closed and his breathing was ragged, what did that lizard bich do to him? I cried and begged for Casey to be okay and then I remembered about the mutant. I looked up from Casey and saw she was about to slash at me. I screamed but suddenly somebody was in front of me and beating the crap out of the bich. I wanted to help but Casey was hurt…..what could I do?

I stayed with Casey and looked at his leg, it was a messy bite, and red blood covered his right leg. It smelt good, appetizing even….I shook my head, I was disgusted with myself. I had been thinking about how Casey's blood would taste, I began breathing through my mouth so the scent would diminish a bit. I stared at his leg, I didn't know what to do!

I began to sob, his breathing was slowing down and getting faint.

"Casey you will not die on me, if you do then I don't know how I'll deal with it." I whimpered. "It will be like I killed Hane all over again, please don't die, don't die. I love you Casey no matter how many stupid things you've ever said I really do love you Casey, please don't die, you…you…you just can't."

I heard the bich scream and I saw her runaway then Donnie sat beside me and examined Casey's leg. What was Donatello doing out here?

"Will he be alright?" I sniffled.

"If we get him back to the lair and treat him the yes he will be okay." Donnie said calmly. "That mutant was part komodo dragon, komodo dragons have so many germs in their mouth that they can poison whatever they bite. Nobody has died from a wound that was treated, he will live."

Donatello picked Casey up and as we carried him to the sewers I held his limp hand all the way.

**Poor Casey, he got bitten…..MUSHROOM TWERK! Sorry if I annoy you but I just keep on thinking of that….beware my innocent 4 year old like mind is turning!**


	10. Welcome to MTLC

**OMG this is a chapter! Watching Underworld Rise of the Laycon and to Werewolf Woman the werewolves in this lose their clothes just like in the Twilight Saga….I told ya so, whoopee!**

I sat in Donatello's lab, for a person who isn't a geek I tend to spend a lot of time there. I stared at the cot that Casey lay unconsciously on, he was getting better he wasn't pale anymore, he stopped shivering and he was breathing normally now. Donnie had told me that he'd be unconscious for a while longer.

I looked at Casey as he slept, his black hair was in his eyes and his breath came out in rather rhythmical way. Donatello had wrapped a bandage around his leg after he drained him of the mutant's venom and cleaned the blood out; he also had to stitch up his leg to. Even though Donnie told me Casey would be okay I'm still worried, his wound had looked really nasty.

"Hey…I brought you some soup Dover." Donnie said as he sat near Casey's bed.

He handed me a white and red bowl full of Native American Curried Bean Soup and sat in a chair beside me silently.

"I think I understand how you feel Dover Jay." He said.

I looked at him; Donnie doesn't really seem to like Casey at all in particular.

"I learned that you happen to like Casey, well I like April and if she ever got hurt well I don't know what I'd do. Welcome to the Mutants That Love Humans club also commonly known as MTLC." Donnie said. "We finally have three members, you, me and Leo!"

I laughed and said. "Thanks Donnie."

I ate the curried soup but even though it's my favorite I didn't really taste anything, Casey was still unconscious.

"Everything will be okay Dover." Donnie insisted.

**Cute….ya you know it is**


	11. Casey Awakes With Passion

**I just realized that I mostly type at night or when my family is watching a movie or something….my sisters are watching Sonic Underground, does anyone from TMNT play in sonic? I swear I keep on hearing a familiar voice…**

"Dover?" Casey groggily groaned.

"Casey, oh my god are you okay?!" I cried in relief, he was awake!

He sat up and shook his head. His bandanna was taken off while he was unconscious so his hair flew in his eyes which was really cute. I was just so happy that he was alive, I hugged him tightly.

"I'm so relieved that you are awake Casey." I cried into his shoulder.

"Uh yeah, me to." He replied as he hugged me back awkwardly. "Ummm you know that when I was bitten I could still hear, right?"

I stopped hugging him and stared into his brown eyes, I could feel my face burning up so I looked at the floor. What did Casey think of me, I'm just a mutant and he's a human, there is no way anything could ever work out between us. If we even ever did start to date what would happen from there, it'd probably end as heartbreak.

Suddenly I felt his hands on my face; he had me face him as he said. "When you said that you couldn't bear it if it died, that it'd be like your cousin died all over again I was thinking that I would try to live no matter how much pain I faced because you simply loved me."

"Wait so…so-"I began but then Casey leaned in and kissed me, that was all I needed. For that moment I could feel all of his compassion towards me, his kindness, his strength and his love. He loved me for who I am, the smart, tough, kind me, it didn't matter that I was a mutant all that mattered was if I loved him. I leaned in even closer to him, I loved his calm faint relaxing scent of violets and how his eyes looked into mine with so much feeling, it was so intoxicating. I loved Casey Jones and I would fight the whole universe to keep my place beside him.

"Hey-Uhh." Donnie said.

Casey and I broke apart in surprise and turned to see Donnie, Leo, Raph, Mikey and April in the doorway of the lab.

"You guys should seriously get a room." Michelangelo suggested.

April winked at me and Raphael had his thumbs up.

Everyone came in the lab to greet Casey and to tell him how much they had worried and all while this happened I stayed right by his side amazed by how this all happened so fast. I ran away lived by myself for a while, met Shredder, ran away again then I met the turtles who eventually became my new family, trained with Splinter to become a kunoichi and then I had my first kiss with Casey Jones.

**Ta da…..I really didn't have any other way to end this, I think my chapters are shrinking. Yeah I believe so, I'll try better. BECAUSE CUDDLEFISH LOVE YOU [starfish: LOVE ME LOVE ME] **


	12. The Wolf's Dreams

**I think this may end soon….I just sense it. OMG I made Chairmen Meow from City of Bones [Magnus's cat if anybody knows what I'm talking about] and he is a paper bag puppet that rests on my desk….I am so crazy, I think I finally lost any of the sanity I ever had. Fuck sanity, I am a psycho….I'm being sucked into the vortex…ahh the pain ahhhhhhhhh! Let the space whales eat me…RIP BeebopKat. The fiber it burns, not the banana!**

It took Casey a few minutes to get used to walking again but he was his usual old self except for the fact that he was ravenous and was almost always eating something. Donatello told me that within a few days Casey would be back on his normal diet and that it was only a side effect of the antidote that Donnie had given him.

When Raphael and Leonardo went to walk Casey home I fell on the couch, for the three days Casey was unconscious I stayed up by his side not catching a wink of sleep. I soon fell asleep before you could spell cat. My sleep was met with nightmares that caressed me with trepidation.

_I walked through a lonely dark field, dark gray clouds blotted out the sun and twisted bare trees surrounded the field. There was no one around yet I could hear faint whispers all around me. I couldn't make out a single word that the voices spoke but I somehow sensed that they spoke of doom and death but for who I just didn't know. I saw a tree in the middle of the field, Casey stood underneath it. I ran to him but when I got there he fell down and his body dispersed into dark black ashes that the warm air carried away. I franticly grabbed at the ashes trying to keep a part of him with me but I could not catch anything. I silently watched the breeze carry him away from me. When the parade of ashes was out of sight I heard a caw. I whipped around and saw a big black bird with glossy feathers and intelligent looking eyes. It cawed again and suddenly the whole sky began to move and I saw a whole flock of birds in the sky. The bird cawed one more time and dropped to the ground then from its dead body arose a tall pale slender naked woman with brown eyes and brown hair. That lady then stared at me and I looked into her eyes, they were so dark they looked like pits of nothing. The next thing I knew were that the birds in the sky were attacking me, they pecked and clawed at me until I was a bloody mess that could no longer be recognized as a human of any sort. The woman leaned over me with a silver knife and said. "Love is a feeling desired by many while death is a relief unwanted by most." Then she stabbed me with the knife and I felt my soul drift away from my cold mutilated dead body._

"Hey Dover wake up!" Mikey cried.

I stared at the wall still shocked from my dream, I was freezing, was gasping for air even though it hurt awfully and my heart thrashed against my chest. I hadn't had any nightmares for a long time but this one had seemed so realistic.

I felt a sting on my cheek and I faced Mikey.

"Are you okay Dover?" He asked worriedly. "Well other than the fact I just slapped you out of a trance or something.

"What are you talking about Michelangelo?" I asked confused.

"You were staring at the wall saying something about a ravens cloak….you said many love others and many fear death yet the lady comes with her cloak of ravens to kill the wolf. Are you okay Dover? Are you sick?"

I hadn't even known I was speaking and what was all this about a lady with a cloak of ravens coming to kill a wolf? I never went into trances when I awoke from a dream. Why was I talking about raven ladies now?

"I don't need Donnie; it's just a dream, goodnight Mike." I replied.

Mikey shrugged and went back to his bedroom. I didn't need Mikey getting caught up in my dreams, either way they are only dreams and I can't let them haunt my life forever. I laid back down on the couch and closed my eyes hoping nothing else would happen.

_I walked into a little Japanese hut where Sensei meditated and I joined him. Sensei Splinter's sense of wisdom made me feel safe and secure; he's the father figure I never had. As I mediated I took in the sweet aroma of the little house and noted a rotten smell, I opened my eyes disturbed by its unwelcome presence. I looked beside me and saw Sensei but he wasn't the calm Sensei I knew. He looked at me with a crazed look in his eyes the he yelled about a young girl and her mother. Suddenly the house's rice paper walls tore away and I was in a desert of thorn bushes with Sensei. Sensei Splinter stopped yelling and turned into a giant brown wolf with bright red eyes and swallowed me up._

_I stood up half expecting to be burned alive by stomach acid but instead I was in a lake. Near me stood Donatello and April and they beckoned me, not knowing where to go I came to them. I asked them where I was but they never answered so I looked at them and saw that there were holes through their bodies and that they had no eyes, they stunk of mold and decaying flesh. Tears rushed down my eyes and I tried to wipe them away but when I brought my hands away from my eyes they were covered in crimson colored blood. My eyes then stung as if a thousand hornets had began to stung me and blood rushed from my eyes, nose and fingertips. I couldn't help it and I drank the blood pouring from my own dying body, the blood tasted so luscious and creamy as I licked my hands, I just couldn't help it._

_I looked around and saw that I wasn't in the water anymore nor was I covered in blood instead I was in a grand room full of satin and mirrors. In one of the mirrors I saw that I was wearing a beautiful dress that was silver as the moon, golden as the sun and that shimmered like the stars across the night sky. My auburn hair wasn't in a bun or pony tail, it was wavy; it glowed like a warm fire. My gray eyes looked like a milky blue color and reminded me of the smooth stones that you could find at an ocean. Doors opened and shut and Raphael came into the empty room and stood closely beside me. We began to dance; we twirled and twirled around the room only aware of each other. I stared into his emerald green eyes as he looked at me compassionately. We stopped dancing and Raph leaned down to kiss me but I pulled away from him and he turned into a mob of hissing green snakes. The snakes surrounded me; there was no way I could get away from them! They hissed and slithered towards me and then one of them bit my leg. I fell to the ground abruptly weary, my vision grew fuzzy and I had trouble keeping my eyes open. In front of me I saw Raphael and I tried to get away from him but I was already up against a wall and couldn't go back any further. Raphael smiled said. "The monster is in us all." Then he stabbed me with one of his sai._

_I wasn't in the room with Raphael anymore; I was on the streets with Leonardo. Nobody was out; there weren't even any cars on the road. Everything was silent it was as if all humans had died out. Leo stared up at the sky and I joined him but all I saw was clouds and the sun. Leo turned to me and said. "She'll be here, soon. But she'll come and I swear by the stars of nebula she will." I had no idea what he was talking about but I waited with him instead of wandering the lonely streets. We stood there until minutes felt like hours, hours like days and days like centuries. All while we waited Leonardo muttered about some girl named Karai. When it felt as if we had been waiting for seven hundred decades I told him that she may not come. Leo turned to face me, his face was all wrinkly and he was hunched over. "You are right." He said. "Karai-kun is not coming, not now not ever." He then took his katana and killed himself. A woman dressed in black with a samurai blade then jumped down from the rooftops and looked at me after addressing Leo's dead body. "What happened to him?" She demanded with a hint of sadness. I told her how Leo had been waiting for somebody and how I told him she probably wasn't coming so he killed himself. She nodded and then with amazing speed she jumped back up to the rooftops._

I woke up; it looked about three o'clock in the morning. What were those dreams about, Sensei turning into a wolf and eating me, me bleeding and eating my own blood, Raphael dancing with me telling me there's a monster in all of us and then turning into a bunch of snakes and Leo killing himself because some lady never came. What did they all mean? I shook my head they were just a bunch of crazy nightmares. Many love others and many fear death yet the lady comes with her cloak of ravens to kill the wolf I thought, what was that all about. That couldn't be some plain old crazy dream, my dreams never have riddles. I shook my head again and got up to make myself some breakfast, fuck these stupid nightmares, I'm hungry.

I made myself some apple cinnamon oatmeal and sat down at the table with it. It was good and it tasted like cinnamon. While I ate though my mind wandered back to the damn dreams, I was about to throw my bowl at the wall when Leo walked in.

"Donatello found your Father." He said.

**I am an amazing twelve year old author, can you believe I'm twelve. Sometimes I forget!**


	13. My Father

**Oh joy chapter 13….I'll be 13 on Jan 11****th**** 2015! OMG CANNOT WAIT FOR 2015! 2015 will be my first year in middle school, yes, Yes, YES, cannot wait to get out of Rowe! Sorry I haven't been around, you can blame the school, how can a sixth grade author stand all of it?!**

I stood up and demanded Leonardo to take me to Donnie. Leo led me to Donnie's room.

Donatello's bedroom is usually very clean and neat but it wasn't this time. Papers littered the computer desk, papers were on the wall, purple yarn was everywhere and coffee filters plagued the floor.

"What is all of this?" I asked.

"Follow that string above your head." Donnie replied as he drank his coffee.

I reached up to the string above my head and followed it to the wall where it was attached to a picture. The picture was of a tall man with curly black hair, tawny colored eyes wearing a tuxedo next to him was a woman with long auburn hair and gray eyes, she was short and wore a misty gray dress, she looked familiar.

"That's a picture of Jessica Mantel and Hague Lin at prom." Donatello told me.

A salty tear ran down my face that was my Mom and Dad before I was born. That was them before Mom died and Dad abandoned me. They looked so happy together.

Donatello got up and showed me a news paper article titled WOLF MAN SEEN AGAIN and told me to read it.

_Today another sighting of the mysterious wolf man has been seen and a picture was sent to the press [see left side] .Nobody knows what or who the wolf man really is, some think it is big foot while others really think it is a werewolf. The first sighting was on March seventh. The wolf man is always described as a short black furred wolf like being that has tawny colored eyes, for the last few months there have been less sightings. Many Mainers believe that somebody is just messing around but they cannot explain the wolf howls they hear in town at night. Is the wolf man of Norway, Maine real?_

Next to the article was a blurry picture of a wolf humanoid being with black fur and tawny eyes.

"Dover Jay Lin I believe that Hague Lin, the wolf man is your father."

I stared at him for a moment and hugged him tightly, I believed Donatello.

"Thank you Donnie for everything." I whispered.

"You're welcome." He replied as he hugged me back.

When we were done hugging Donnie told me how we should find a way to go to Maine so I could meet Hague Lin and decide if he was my Father.

"We could just tell Sensei and then take the shell raiser." I suggested.

"Your right Dover, I'll ask him when he is awake."

I smiled brightly; I might just finally meet my Father.

**BLAH, BLAH, BLAH I'M TIRED. Okay I am thinking of writing another story, I don't know what it's called yet though…..**


	14. Casey & I

**I love X-men, go Logan kick that fools ass! Anyone seen the one where Logan is in Japan, that's my favorite but it's sad if you ask me….okay let's get on track!**

I stared at Mikey tiredly; he kept on making funny faces. Despite what Donatello found out earlier today about my Father the day wasn't that interesting in fact it seemed to be going by slowly.

Michelangelo stuck his tongue out and made a weird sound that sounded like a cat and a cow being throttled by an old lady.

"What are you doing Mikey?" Leonardo asked.

"Trying to make Dover laugh." Mikey replied.

Suddenly Raph jumped over the couch and tackled Mikey; they fell on the ground in a pile of squirming turtle. Just for the heck of it I jumped into the pile and wrestled with Raph and Mikey but then Sensei came into the room and told us to stop.

"Dover Jay is going to Maine to look for her Father." He announced. "I want you to go with her."

"To Maine, Sensei?" Leo asked.

Sensei Splinter nodded and said that he thought it would be a good idea. I hugged Sensei as tightly as I could; everyone here was so kind to me.

"Dover you should know that what you want may not really be what you want." Sensei said to me.

"What do you mean, that makes no sense to me."

He sighed and patted my hair. "I wish you the best of luck child, you should be departing tomorrow."

"Thank you Sensei." I bowed then I asked if I could go see Casey.

Sensei nodded and I left the tunnels and headed over to Casey's apartment. As I passed people on the street I realized how clueless and boring normal people were, they had no idea that they were next to a mutant or that mutants were all around them. I couldn't believe that I had ever wanted to be normal and it was hard to know that I had once been like those oblivious people.

I knocked on the door of apartment seventeen and a tall woman about in her thirties with long black hair answered the door.

"Uh…hi, I'm looking for Casey Jones…..is this the right house?" I asked suddenly nervous.

"Casey's not home right now; he and Mindy went to the park."

"Oh uh ummm… thank you ma'am." I replied then I walked back down the stairs and outside.

As I headed towards the park I thought about why I was nervous around the woman, she was probably Casey's mom but that didn't explain anything. It was probably just because I never met her before; no it couldn't be that I'm not that shy. She looked pretty muscular maybe my wolf senses had picked up that she could throttle me to death in a fight. I didn't know what it was that made me nervous around her but whatever it was I know it existed.

I went to a small nearby park and that's where I found Casey playing soccer with a blond girl. Casey wore ragged jeans and a sweatshirt, what was wrong with him, it's at least ninety degrees out even I was wearing a t-shirt and shorts like any other teenager should be. The girl who I assumed to be Mindy had her hair in a side pony tail, wore a blue and white soccer jersey with matching shorts, and on the back of her shirt was the words Mindy Jones and the number 78.

"Hey Casey!" I yelled as I jogged over.

"Hey Dover, what'cha ya doing up here?" He asked me.

"Visiting you." I smiled. "I also want to tell you something."

"Who's this?" Mindy interrupted as she blew a pink bubble with gum.

"Mindy this is my girlfriend Dover Jay, Dover this is Mindy."

I waved; I could feel my face get red when Casey announced me as his girlfriend. Mindy studied me carefully in my blue basket ball shorts, neon orange t-shirt and bare feet. I felt a bit weird with the fourteen year old girl looking at me; she had deep green piercing eyes.

"I like her." She declared and I sighed as she went back to kicking a black and white soccer ball at a fence.

I sat cross legged on the ground with Casey and before I could continue I told Casey to take his sweater off before he sweated to death.

"Why?" Casey whined like a four year old kid.

"Because you are going to get heat stroke or something if you don't and I really don't need you to die Mr. Jones."

He pouted but unwillingly took off his sweatshirt to reveal a my little pony t-shirt. I had to laugh, what was up with Casey and my little pony?

"Stop laughing, Mindy made me wear it."

I nodded slowly as I tried to contain my laughter.

"Okay." I breathed. "I want to tell you that I might be gone for a whi-"

"Why?!" Casey interrupted. "Where are you going, can I come?"

"I'm going to Maine and I wish you could come but what about your parents?" I replied.

"I could tell them it's a school project." He replied.

"in the middle of summer and without a permission slip? Besides I don't there will be enough room in the shell raiser." I reasoned.

Casey sighed and changed the subject, I stayed with him for the rest of the day and hung out.

**Sort of a sucky end…..There are more chapters to look foreward to.**


End file.
